


Well Mannered Frivolity

by faithinthepoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Greed challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Mannered Frivolity

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Goblet of Fire

The Yule Ball was meant to be magical in the mundane, metaphorical sense of the word but for many it was a brutal night. Girls littered the steps, eyes red, faces stained, foolish hearts broken. Her heart is intact but her night has not been magical. She’s a champion, she should be the centre of attention but they encroached on what is hers. She vows to win back her limelight, to have everything, including them, and as Cho’s body spasms around her fingers, she is already imagining her next conquest and how she will make the little muggle-born upstart beg.


End file.
